


Of Cumberbatch and The World's Best Husband

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 01:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which a drugged Junmyeon decides no matter how much he likes Benedict Cumberbatch, he would still choose his husband.





	Of Cumberbatch and The World's Best Husband

**Author's Note:**

> the events of this fic are set in 2024.  
> the ages of the characters are as follows-  
> Yifan- 35  
> Junmyeon-34  
> Kyungsoo-8  
> Zitao-4

Yifan shouldn’t be laughing, not really, but Junmyeon high on painkillers is pure comedy gold. So, he whips out his phone and starts recording right at the moment when his husband starts crying, “But Benedict Cumberbatch promised me!”

Yifan claps a hand over his mouth and tries to not laugh as he asks, “He promised you?”

“Yeah! He said,” Junmyeon scrunches his nose and sniffs, “He said that he would let me wear his Sherlock coat, you know that one that goes whoosh whoosh?” He makes the hands movements to define what he means. “But then he didn’t? What an asshole!” He falls back on the bed with a pout. Yifan fights the urge to kiss it off; his hands are busy recording this once-in-a-lifetime-opportunity.

They are currently in the hospital where Junmyeon has been admitted with a fracture. He got into a minor accident where a motor cyclist didn’t bother stopping at the red light and proceeded to knock Junmyeon down as he was crossing the street. When Yifan got the call from the hospital, he had conjured up the worst-case scenario and had refrained from panicking because the kids were there and when they asked, Yifan couldn’t lie. He didn’t want to show how fucked up he was feeling inside. He bundled them up in the car and drove here to finally breathe in relief when he found his husband safe. Junmyeon has just sustained a minor fracture, and the doctor had already set the bone in his ankle in place. The motor cyclist, however, turned out to be a good man and brought Junmyeon over to the hospital himself. His husband had also scraped his knee, but overall, he is okay to go home. Just, right now, the drugs are making him slightly loopy.

While Yifan was talking to the doctor about aftercare, Kyungsoo, who too breathed in relief when he found his father safe and unhurt, grabbed his brother and went in search of something to drink. Yifan was keeping a watch on them as they skipped down the corridor, and Kyungsoo, stretching on his toes, slotted coins in the vending machine, when Junmyeon woke up, groggy and slightly out of it.

Right now, Junmyeon makes grabby hands at Yifan, who finally tucks the phone away, having recorded enough blackmail material for the next three years at least. As soon as Yifan leans close, Junmyeon grabs his collar to pull him closer, and in a hushed whisper says, “You know, I really love Cumberbatch. I know people call him a worm, but seriously have they heard him speak? It’s like dark chocolate! But for your ears!”

Yifan bites his lip. This just keeps getting better. “Babe, do you wanna go home?”

“Whose home?” Junmyeon asks, his voice laced with genuine concern, “Cumberbatch’s?” Then he grins, “Oh I’d love that!”

Yifan raises an eyebrow. Like every spouse on earth, they too have a list of celebrities they are allowed to cheat with (it’s all for the giggles really—sober Junmyeon knows Cumberbatch is straight as an arrow and Yifan knows hell will freeze over before his and Chris Pine’s paths cross). Yifan plays along, “Oh? You would leave your husband for another man?”

Junmyeon giggles. “Well, if it’s Cumberbatch, then why not?” But suddenly, the grin drops from his face and he frowns, the corners of lips dragging down. “But…”

Yifan coaxes as he runs his hands through Junmyeon’s hair, “But?” Despite the comic part of the situation, his heart tightens for a second to think how lucky Junmyeon is, how lucky he is, that the accident wasn’t anything too serious. If anything ever had to happen to Junmyeon, Yifan knows he won’t be able to take it. He wouldn’t be stupid because he has two children to care for, but he knows he will never be the same again. Junmyeon is his first, last, everything, and imagining a life without him is the scariest thing ever.

Yifan suddenly feels like crying, but he resists it as he drops a kiss on top of Junmyeon’s downy hair. “But what Myeonie?”

Junmyeon looks up and his lower lip juts out, “But I am married to the world’s best husband—I don’t really want to exchange him with Cumberbatch. I mean he is hot and all, but I think I like my husband’s dick better.”

Even though Junmyeon looks _very_ serious, Yifan bursts into laughter. Kyungsoo and Zitao enter the room, hand-in-hand, sipping on their juice boxes to find their fathers behaving odd. Yifan is choking on his own laughter while Junmyeon is whining, “Why are you laughing!”

Zitao tugs at his brother’s hand, and when Kyungsoo turns to look at him, the younger raises an eyebrow in question. Kyungsoo just rolls his eyes in response. At the tender age of eight, he has already figured his parents out and doesn’t try to understand every strange thing they do (like the time he walked in on his parents fighting with fake katanas—he didn’t even question where the swords came from).

Junmyeon’s whining, however, stops when he spots his children standing at the entrance with blank expressions. He squeals, “My babies!”

Now, Zitao had only been with them for a year, and he still likes being babied by Junmyeon and Yifan, so he happily runs to his father, who had swung his legs over the bed and opened his arms wide. The swinging motion made Yifan _wince_ since Junmyeon is too numbed to feel any pain. Zitao thrusts the half-full juice box in Yifan’s hands and scrambles onto Junmyeon’s lap, who engulfs him tightly and rocks him. Junmyeon sighs, “Why would I go to Cumberbatch when I have you guys?”

Zitao doesn’t know who Cumberbatch is, so he untucks his head from Junmyeon’s neck and looks at his father quizzically. But, he pouts and cups his father’s face with his small hands. He rubs his nose against Junmyeon’s and says, “I am happy you’re okay appa.”

Yifan can’t fight the silly grin on his face at Zitao’s adorable gesture. Unlike Kyungsoo, who shied from physical affection for a long time, Zitao was the exact opposite. Once he realised he was safe and his new parents actually wanted him, he warmed up to them quickly and initiated hugs and cuddles on his own soon after.

Zitao and Junmyeon chatter amongst themselves, and Yifan turns to look at Kyungsoo, who has finished his juice. He has a dopey look on his face as he watches Junmyeon and Zitao talk about “coats that go whoosh whoosh”. Yifan walks over to him and takes the empty juice box from his hands. Kyungsoo gets startled and looks up at his father. Yifan smiles, “Go ahead. It’s okay to be worried.”

“It could have been really scary, huh?” Kyungsoo says. Sometimes, Yifan is surprised by Kyungsoo’s maturity, but then again, his oldest is also too smart for his age. He ruffles his son’s hair and nudges him towards Junmyeon, “You are still his baby too.”

Kyungsoo stomps off with a low murmur of, “I am not a baby. I can multiply numbers now.” Yifan just chuckles, and watches with a smile as Junmyeon proceeds to squish both his “babies” in his embrace.

 

_A few days later_

“I said that?” Junmyeon doubles over in laughter on the couch. It is somewhere after eleven and it is a weekend night, so he has a bottle of wine open that he shares with his husband.

Yifan grins, “Yup, you called me the world’s best husband.”

Junmyeon picks up his glass and snorts, “Well, I was drugged.”

Yifan sighs and sips his own drink. “So, I am not the world’s best husband?”

Junmyeon puts down his glass on the coffee table and grins, “They jury is still out on that one.”

Yifan pouts, but it soon dissolves into a smirk. Junmyeon watches with confused amusement as Yifan puts down his glass on the table. He grabs his phone and says, “Well, you see I recorded the first half with visuals, the second half is only audio.”

Then, Junmyeon’s face heats up as he hears his own voice declaring, “I mean he is hot and all, but I think I like my husband’s dick better.”

As Yifan breaks down into peals of laughter at Junmyeon’s mortification, the latter picks up a cushion and proceeds to attack his better half with it.

**Author's Note:**

> i needed a Krisho fluff break after making myself, and you all, emo  
> (sorry not sorry for that!)


End file.
